powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Squad Megazord
The Delta Squad Megazord is the primary Space Patrol Delta Megazord formed when all five Delta Runners combine. Delta Runner 1 becomes the head, main torso and upper legs, Delta Runners 4 and 5 serve as the arms and Delta Runners 2 and 3 become the lower legs. Its weapons are the Delta Blaster and Delta Sword. It is equipped with a giant version of the Judgment Scanner built into its left arm which determines if a suspect is innocent or guilty and can only be activated by a Delta Morpher. Also, it has Shrink Cuffs that can be placed on or used to downsize opponents. It uses its blaster for Firing Energy and sword for the Delta Power Strike. The Megazord first rode the Omegamax Cycle in a battle against Devastation in the Robot of Destruction. Initially no match before, the Megazord was able to destroy it easily thanks to the speed boost and Full Charge by riding the cycle-based Zord. It can also combine to form Deltamax Megazord. It was destroyed by the A-Squad's Megazord. Delta Runners Delta Runner 1 Delta Runner 1, alternately known as the Red Delta Runner is a 6-wheeled police car piloted by Jack Landors. Delta Runner 1 is extremely fast and maneuverable and has arms that stretch out to help form the Megazord. Its main attack is Transformation Delta where pieces from Delta Runners 3 and 4 become a sword attached to the left side that can theoretically destroy a giant-sized monster or robot. It forms the main (central) body of the Delta Squad and Deltamax Megazords. Reddeltapit.jpg|Cockpit KSG-patstriker.jpg|The Zord in Super Megaforce Power Rangers Super Megaforce With Noah Carver's access to the Legendary Ranger Database and his team's mastery of the S.P.D. Rangers' Legendary Powers the Super Mega Rangers gain access to the Delta Runner Zord as part of the S.P.D. power set. Like the other auxiliary Legendary Zords the Rangers eventually acquire this. This Delta Runner sports an upgraded appearance from its original form such as the Super Mega logo on the hood, headlights that double as bumper-mounted laser cannons and Gatling guns in the tires that allow it to perform Delta Squad Fire, a 360-degree shooting attack. In addition to attacking independently the Delta Runner Zord can combine with the Legendary Megazord to form the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord becoming the Megazord's chestpiece and dual guns that also serve as body-mounted weaponry. Strangely, since the Zord appears in Power Rangers Super Megaforce it is either rebuilt or survives its destruction. However, even this does not help it last when pitted against the full might of the Armada. Delta Runner 2 Delta Runner 2, alternately known as the Blue Delta Runner is a futuristic gyrocopter piloted by Schuyler Tate. Its engines double as laser barrels and at its disposal is a Rescue Cable to help save the day by entangling enemies or lifting objects. It forms the left leg and handcuffs of the Delta Squad Megazord and left arm of the Deltamax Megazord. Bluedeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Delta Runner 3 Delta Runner 3, alternately known as the Green Delta Runner is a sleek truck piloted by Bridge Carson. This ten-wheeled trailer stores the Megazord's weapons. The blaster can also be used as the Zord's main weapon from which it can fire Super Crime Scene Tape, water and laser blasts. It forms the right leg, blaster and sword blade of the Delta Squad Megazord and right arm of the Deltamax Megazord. Greendeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Delta Runner 4 Delta Runner 4, alternately known as the Yellow Delta Runner is an armored truck piloted by Elizabeth Delgado. The Hi-Beams on the roof can blind enemies and become the handle for one of its weapons. It forms the right arm and sword handle of the Delta Squad Megazord and right shoulder of the Deltamax Megazord. Yellowdeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Delta Runner 5 Delta Runner 5, alternately known as the Pink Delta Runner is a small buggy-like vehicle piloted by Sydney Drew. It uses the electronic sign attached to its roof to direct traffic and make Judgments. It can also go over water although this is never shown in the series. It forms the left arm and scanner for the Delta Squad Megazord and left shoulder for the Deltamax Megazord. Pinkdeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Gallery A-Squad Rangers Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit with A-Squad Rangers Legendary Ranger Devices }} See Also Category:Megazord Category:S.P.D. Category:Zords (S.P.D.) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Space Patrol Delta